Why Can't We Have a Normal Vacation
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Cam and Zane went to California for there vacation but once they are settled problems surface will they have a normal vacation rated M for language


**OK IM WATCHING MADEAS BIG HAPPY FAMILY SO I GOT A IDEA FOR A CROSSOVER STORY**

**Cams POV **

as I awoke at my grandmas house I saw Zane cuddled up on me fast asleep and softly snoring. I was so happy that my grandma let us stay here finally I had some time with Zane away from all the bull that happens in Ninjago and then I heard a crash come from the front yard. Me and Zane quickly got out of the bed and threw some clothes on and we ran outside. When we got there I saw the dumbest thing a woman had made a large hole in the yard I looked down at her and said "what the hell"

She then got up and said "heller my name is Mabel who are you." I then said "I'm Cameron"she then said well how are you" I replied "I'm good now where a you from." She then said "I'm from Georgia and you don't have to call me Mabel most people call me Madea" I then thought to myself "OH SHIT NO great that kills me and Zane's romantic plans." She then said "well I'm hungry as he'll come with me to get some damn food" I nodded and me and Zane got in the car.

Madea drove to McDonald's and she said "heller" but the girl was on her phone screaming at someone saying "Brandeeeennn. Madea then said "i would like a egg and harm and cheese biscuit" the girl then said " it's 10:31 and we just stopped serving breakfast. Do you want lunch or some thin?" Madea then said "I've almost got carbon poisoning in this car and you out" the girl then said "yes so can you mooooove move" Madea then sat back in her seat and I thought to myself "oh shit" she then drove to parking lot and through the window. I said "oh God" she got put the car and said "this don't make no damn sense (throwing food at people) oh you gonna video tape it you gonna video tape it (slides over the counter at the restaurant and starts throwing food again) shit I'm gonna take everything in here (sliders back over after throwing all the food) my name is Cora!"

She then got back in the car and drove off with me and Zane having opened mouths of shock I then said "ok so Madea is about that life she then dropped us back off and walked in to see my grandma up my grandma then said "hey Madea how you doing hey listen I need you to get some of my family members can you do that please" Madea then said "sure Mary" Zane then got out of the car and me and Madea went to get my family. When we went to pick up LeAlice who was areal-estate woman. Madea then waves at her who saw Madea and that just pissed Madea off. She stormed in and said "oh hell na Lee I know you didn't just act like you didn't see me wavin! Now listen your grandma wants you all at her house to night for dentert" she quickly said ok Madea just go now" Madea then said "ok and if you ever act like you don't see me again I'm gonna be at every house you about to sell like this :(."

She them came back put and said now let's get Lyndon. We drove over to the box packing place and saw Lyndon then Madea said "ok Lyndon be at your aunties house for dentert tonight and pull you damn panta up." She then drove off and we went to get my mom and dad . When we got there of course Madea talked some crap and said about then going to the dinner then we left.

~Couple hours later at the dinner~

We all sat down at the table eating when we heard some stupid shit saying "Lyndddddooonnnnnnnnn" and then that dumb baby Moma of Lyndon's come in and Madea said "stop that shit you sound like a siren! Now get out please we are trying to have a family moment." The girl then said "don't I know you" Madea then said "don't I know you." The girl then said "ya your that woman that tried to drive through my window" Madea then said I didn't try to I did because you getto as hell" the girl left and Lee came in and said

Lee: you told Madea where I was

James*smiling*

Lee:we'll deal with this at home

Madea:Ok let's pray

James: no let's deal with it now family I'm sick of Lees bull

Lee:you think this is funny James

Madea: don't this is good Rana

Rana:yes it does

Lee: I can't sit her and act like one big happy family  
when we don't like each other you want a family dinnet than you eat it

Tasha you better staer catenary like you got some sense

Lee:shut up Tasha you know you've always been jealous of me my life husband and son

Tasha:Im not jealous of you I didn't get pregnant at 13 and need my auntie to ease my baby now say something

Lee/James:*gets up and leaves*

Madea: okay let's pray

Lyndon: wait Lee had a baby

Madea: call on Jesus

Lyndon:Rana you use to watch that babe

Rana:yah

Madea:come on Jesus rise up in the road my pastor say rise up in the road

Lyndon:did you auntie

Mary:yah

Madea: Jesus is my doctor he rise out of my scriptures

Lyndon:well where is he

Tasha:you are him

Lydon/Mary:*get up and leave*

Steve:that was not the way to do that

Tasha:shut up

Madea:kids leave I need to talk to you parents for a minute

us:leave

Madea:now Tasha youre going through the patch of life and it can be stress ful and you Steve set a example for you kids now get the hell out of here

Tasha/Steve:*leave*

Madea:I'm glad I'm here I got all this food

Rana/Madea:*start eating all the food*

~two days later~

mi woke up when I heard the sound of a siren I walked out and saw my grandma in it so I quickly put me clothes on and Zane came with me. When we got there my mom was waiting for us we rushed into the room and I called everyone to tell them but Lee wouldn't pick up so I left her a message. Then Lyndon came in the room and said "you ok auntie prayed that you would get better all the way here" then my grammy said "I wanted to tell you all that I was sick together where's Lee" I then said "she's not picking up." my mom then bursted with tears and said "don't you leave me Moma" granny then said "its ok I'm gonna be with Jesus soon" my mom then said "stop talked like that. My granny then said "well I guess it's to late for Lee tell her that I loved her and that I felt sorry everyday about what happened an Lyndon do right for me."

then she was gone me and Zane then left out the room and I stuffed my face in Zane's chest and began to cry. Zane then put his arms around me and began stroking my back when I saw Lee came in and said we"res my auntie staring James in the face he then replied 208 but Lee she passed" she then walked into the room and saw her and began crying with my mom.

~five days later~

The funeral was held at the church that I use to go to school at we all took our seats and the funeral began and they were telling us about her early lie and what kind of person she was near the end the quire sang the song that she requested for her funeral

stand and wait...for me the days I'll never see/ever ohhhh see I can almost see it's he/nooooo I say she won't be alone her mother is up there waiting/for to find her ohhh I'm so sorry she had to leave you here/but if you knew were she was going you wouldn't shed another tear/she treated all wellllll yes she did so God gave her some wings/I wish you the same don't shed a tear/but what ever you do don't make it bad oh ya/ (we all stood up and joined them) praise lord Jesus he's waiting for me praise lord Jesus lord saved me our father our god in power

~30 minutes later at the repass~

Madea:you know I don't want to hear no is this yo women hear all that singin if you dead you dead I don't want to hear that

Lee:get away from me James I want to be left alone

baby Moma:you know you better have my money Lyndoooooooonnnnnnn onnnnnnn

Madea:lord have mercy always the sane thing

baby Moma:Lyndoooooooonnnnnn

Madea: shut the hell up sound like a siren now come in here and listen to me

baby Moma:*comes in angry*

Madea:sit down you Black leprechaun look like you came out a box of chocolate lucky charms! Whole family I'm sick of this now look here Mary was a peaceful woman who didn't want this for y'all actin like you ain't got no sense! Let me tell you something black leprechaun stop using that baby to make that mans life miserable that is a human being

Lyndon:right

Madwa:shut the hell up nobody called a amen for you I will punch the hell out a you. You say something else

Madea:you see the man don't want you you got to move the hell on or your child will hate you and if you use that kid to get money again I will beat the hell out of you. You understand me cause this is old whoop yo ass and its worse than new whoop yo ass. new whoop you asa will get up off you old whoop you ass will put you in the grave. You want some old whoop yo ass do you want some old whoop yo assss. *looks over to Lyndon* and you out there selling dope.

Lyndon:what?!

Madea:ya she's a snitch you can't give her 20 dollies for some pampers what the hell wrong with you no ones gonna had shit to you dope will oNLT put you in the grave or prison so you ready for jail you ready for the grave? And I dare you to say something I double D dare you to say something I will be checking on this my self you hear me. now you mama didn't want y'all to know this

Rana:Madea

Madea:shut up. So your mom wanted to keep this a secret but I'm gonna tell ya these two here are arguing so much because this one was rapped at twelve *pointing at Lee* now dear you can't have this man because your mean to him and he's a good man but you cant be nice because you haven't forgivin that man who rapped you. You have to forgive him for your sake. Go up stairs an talk to him like you got some sense go on

~Lees old bed room~

Lee:funny my aunt you's to rock me to sleep in hear

James:she told me she loved you and that she felt like she failed you

Lee:she said that?

James:why didn't you tell me?

Lee:I didn't know how

James:I want to hold you Lee

Lee:please

James:we're gonna get you some help

Lee:I'm so sorry I'm so sorry babe. *crying*

~Lyndon's room~

charlotte:come on babe risk is waiting for you

Lyndon: I'm not doing it

charlotte:what

Lyndon:I said I'm not doing it

Charlotte:you need the money

Lyndon:I don't needs money right now

Charlotte:yes you do Lyndon damn are you really gonna sit up here ad let they hold woman tell you what to do we need the money Lyndon

Lyndon:listen I just buried my aunt today you come here and want to talk- get out get out

charlotte:fine with yo broke ass

living room

Rana:I'm so glad you're here

Madea:yah they never saw it coming what's the madder Cora

Cora:well we never went to prove that was my dad

Madea:fine damn it let's go on Morry

~two days later on the Morry show~

Morry:hello welcome so Cora did you always know that this man was your father

Cora:no Morry I just recently found out when I was 40 something

Morry:40 something ok well let's see what Madea had to say

(recorded message)

Madea:brown is a low down dirty $ &$ he is a lier he is a cheater he act like he ain't the baby daddy he is the baby daddy and I know it's him because that's the only baby daddy I ever had a baby with because that was the worst 36 seconds of my life I can't wait till I get up on that stage I'm gonna tell Morry all the truth

Morry:so let's welcome Madea to the show

Madea:*startes poking brown* you are the baby daddy you are the baby daddy

Morry:Madea please sit down *Madea sits down* why did you wait till Cora was in her 40s to tell her who her dad was

:cause she dumb she's dumb dumb didy dumb

Madea:*hits Brown in the head*

Madea/Brown:*stand up*

Madea:*pulls hammer out of her purse* say one one more thing one more $& & thing *sits back down* i didn't tell her because it didn't madder I gave her every thing she needed

Morry:well I'm more interested in Cora having both her parents in her life

Cora/Brown:that's right

Madea:i don't wen know why I'm her she ain't no five years old I don't know why she got me on this $& & television acted like you ain't got no $& $ and I told you & $& when you $& & $&& & $& & &&& &&&& &$ well &&&&&&&&& && & you are the father you are the father you are the father you are the father you are the father you are the father you are the father you are the father you are the $& && father got me sittin in here with all this $ &$ bring out the results Morry

Morry:ok we have them right here

Madea:you are the daddy you are the daddy tell him Morry tell him

Morry:in the case of 58 year old Cora Jeanson BROWN YOU ARE...NOT THE FATHER

Madea:WHAT?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*runs back stage then falls down*

Morry:Madea don't do that don't embarrass your self on my show

Madea:I thought he was the daddy Morry I thought he was the daddy

~Zane and Cams room same time~

Zane:why can't we ever have a normal vacation

Cam:I don't know Zane I just don't know

**OK GUYS SO THATS MY CRAZY STORY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY CAM THAT YOU DIDNT GET YOURE ROMANTIC VACATION **


End file.
